Thoughts of the Mind
by MGS
Summary: Time moves slowly for Sam and she only has one thing to get her through her trying time... sj..i suck at summarys dont I?
1. sam

Thoughts of the Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Unfornately Stargate is not mine. But it belongs to MGM studios and all that stuff. Even though I wouldn't mind having Teal'c, Daniel or even Jack doing my chores for me.  
  
Type: This will be a romance/ angst story in the point of view of Sam. Pairing: The one and only Sam/Jack Rating: Pg 13 for torture Spoilers: for season 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Sam slumped to the ground in her cell taking a huge breath of contaminated air. She tried to calm down and take a nap, but her torture from that night kept playing in her head. She remembered the burning sensation of pain creep through her body, and the electric charges going through her body. 'Man those snakeheads really know how to torture people." She thought with grim humor. Slowly her thoughts started to turn on how she got into this situation. It was just like any other recon mission. Go in take mineral sample, look around, and than leave, but as life would have it they were ambushed by some Jaffa on their was back through the Stargate. Jack told the rest of the team to go back through gate and that he would hold them off. She started to head back, but than he was shot so he went down. Teal'c and Daniel had already jumped through the gate so she ran up to him while still laying fire. He ordered her to go and leave him behind. She told him there was no way in hell she was leaving with out him, so she quickly dragged him up to the gate. When she was about to step in with him she was shot in the shoulder. He fell through her grasp and fell through the gate while she fell backwards. After that all she remembered was them surrounding her than darkness.  
  
She sat up against the wall still feeling the effects of her earlier torture. Jack. The name made her stomach do flip-flops, and make her shiver with longing that was never in her grasp. In all and all to her it was a fair choice, her life for her CO's. She would do anything to preserve his life, even if it included her giving up hers. It was funny she would go out with Pete and image herself in love with him, but in reality she wished he was her CO. When she was alone on the alpha-site with the super soldier falling her, she longed for Colonel O'Neill to come and save her and he did.  
  
The door opened and three Jaffa entered holding staff weapons pointing at her. Two of them grabbed her arms and pulled her up from the ground. They led her to the torture room and pushed her into the wall, than they turned on the extra gravity thing * I have no idea what the heck it is*. The Goa'uld looked at her with sinister eyes. He grabbed a sharp coal poker that was red-hot and threw it at her going deeply into her right leg. He kept doing this so she had 3 in both legs 4 in her stomach and one in each of her shoulders. He than changed his torture tool to a small electric device that issued shock waves through the body. He place one on each of her temples. She winced as it started issuing slight waves through her body which grew stronger and more painful. The room was filled with her screams as it kept getting stronger. Finally it stopped and Sam gasped for air. The Goa'uld smiled and than grabbed her by the throat *the gravity thing doesn't effect him* he started kicking her with his hard boots. He punched her face and broke her rips. Sam's mind started to go blank from the pain. He turned the gravity thing off and she fell to the ground. The three Jaffa took her back to her cell and through her back in. Sam just lied on the ground not catching on to anything that just happened.  
  
Slowly her brain started to kick into gear and she painfully sat up. Her breath came out in short ragged breaths and she was trembling from the cold. She pulled her mind away from the gutter and started to think about home again, but the only thing that came to her mind was Jack. Not colonel or Sir, but Jack. She remembered his smiles and his childish behavior. She could see herself working on something very hard and him walking in and grabbing something to play with while he talked. Sam closed her eyes and surprised her self by smiling; just thinking about him seemed to make her feel like she was going to get through this. Still thinking about him she fell into a deep sleep smiling.  
  
Theres my story do you like... I was thinking about just making the a one-hit story but I might make a sequal, but I don't know.  
  
Don't worry I aint going to beg for you to review... 


	2. jack

Thoughts of the Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Unfornately Stargate is not mine. But it belongs to MGM studios and all that stuff. Even though I wouldn't mind having Teal'c, Daniel or even Jack doing my chores for me.  
  
Type: This will be a romance/ angst story in the point of view Jack Pairing: The one and only Sam/Jack Rating: Pg 13 Spoilers: for season 7 a little  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam yet again was thrown into her cell from the same three Jaffa as usual. Only now she was wishing for death, longing for the pain to stop. She didn't know even where she was anymore only waited for the day when it would all stop.  
  
~*~**~**~~*~*~*  
  
Jack O'Neill led SGC units 1,2, and 3 through the mothership. It took the whole SGC and Tokra about a month to find the ship where they held Sam captive. Jack slept for about 2 hours each night but even then he was plagued with dreams of her being tortured. He started helping Daniel with his work and meditated with Teal'c at night. Jack slit up the teams so he had Teal'c and Daniel at his sides searching the cells for her. He came to one where their were 3 Jaffa guarding a smaller cell with the scent of crimson blood. He shot the Jaffa twice with his zat gun while Teal'c and Daniel each took one down themselves.  
  
Jack slowly opened the cell door and flashed his flashlight into the room. What he saw almost made him want to run out of there and gag. Sam was laying in the middle of the floor lying in a puddle of her own blood. Jack signaled Daniel to come in and for Teal'c to watch outside. When Daniel walked in he stopped in shock of seeing Sam. He ran over to her and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but I don't know for how much longer." Finally Jack snapped out of his daze and scooped her up carefully. He lifts his walkie talkie to his mouth and orders everyone to head towards the gate. "This is Colonel O'Neill, SG-1 has found Major Samantha Carter. Head back towards the gate, and watch out for and Jaffa patrols or A snakehead." With that he started walking towards the door with Sam in his arms.  
  
Teal'c took to both of his sides, sending glances towards Sam AND Jack every so often. Jack didn't even notice all the glances because he kept drifting his eyes towards Sam. Her blood was soaking his shirt and his arms and legs. Though he kept walking towards the gate it felt like he lost his soul when he saw her there covered with blood. Least before when they were looking for her, he still felt that maybe she was ok; maybe she was being treated like a queen. Jack saw the Stargate getting closer with every step he took, and started to walk faster towards the gate. He told Daniel to dial it up, and when he sent the code Jack headed into the gate with Sam in his arms. When he stepped through he was surrounded by nurses and Janet's frequent commands. They took Sam from Jack's arms and carried her off with a stretcher. All Jack could do was stand there with his whole body soaked with blood. 'Not my blood, her blood. It should have been mine." He thought over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He didn't know how long he had been there, hiding in SG-1's locker room. He sat there, lost in his thoughts, to tired to get up and go home. 'I was to late, it's all my fault.' Was one of the things that were going through his head the other was, 'Damn her for not following my orders.' He didn't write in his mission reports that little detail knowing she could get court- marshelled for it, but still didn't mean he couldn't think about it. Think of the long nights and days he dreamed of her, or nightmares. 'So much blood, so much pain... I'm so sorry Sam' and for the first time in the long hard months he let a few tears slip through his control.His hard control that took years to build came crashing down letting the tears flow down his cheeks.  
  
After a few hours Daniel walked into the locker room looking for Jack. What he found was something he was not expecting. He thought he find Jack elated that they found Sam, but instead he found Jack scrunched up next to his locker with tears running down his cheeks. Daniel quickly walked up to him and layed his hand on his shoulder. "She's awake and Janet's letting her have a few quests." Daniel slowly saying this for it to sink in to Jack's head. Daniel knew Jack would come to her, even if he felt quilty. So he slowly opened the door and waited for Jack to walk out. Surprisingly jack was right behind him and they entered the infirmary together.  
  
Lalalaalallala Exsultate Deo 


End file.
